


a world where roses bloom

by mearcats



Series: la vie en rose [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/pseuds/mearcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A garden, a little family, and hearts full of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a world where roses bloom

**Author's Note:**

> This is maybe the fluffiest thing I've ever written.

Belle smiled, peering out the kitchen window as Ruby played with Jane in the garden. The tulips had just come up, and their daughter had made it clear she needed to inspect each and every one of them. Belle couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Ruby was laughing while Jane giggled and pointed at the different flowers.

Belle put the last of the dishes away and dried her hands. She straightened her messy bun before stepping outside to join her fiancee — and she could hardly contain her squeal of happiness when she thought of that beautiful word — and their two year-old outside. “What are my two favorite girls in the world doing?”

Both their beautiful faces turn up to look at her happily. Jane may not have been Ruby’s by blood, but she had inherited her expressiveness. God, those little impish grins were so similar. Her heart clenched (with love and joy and this overwhelming awe that all this was _hers_ ) and she pressed quick kisses first to Janie’s chubby cheeks and then to Ruby’s signature scarlet lips. “Well, little Miss Jane and I have been busy naming all the tulips. We still have to get to the roses, but we were waiting for you.”

Jane nodded. “Mama, you have to name some of the woses.” Her matter-of-fact toddler lisp in no way undermined the commanding tone.

Sinking down onto the ground with the rest of her little family, Belle agreed. “Of course, my love. But you’ll have to tell me what you’ve named the tulips. We wouldn’t want any of the flowers to have the same name.”

This logic clearly made sense to Jane. She spent the next few minutes filling Belle in on the names that had already been granted. They then worked together to come up with names for the latest blooms as the Saturday afternoon wore on. (Flora, Merryweather, and Clark were deemed appropriate for the largest of the roses.)

Belle leaned her head onto Ruby’s shoulder as she pulled Jane into her lap. Their daughter squirmed a little as she situated herself. Ruby’s arm slinked around her waist and brought her closer. “Oh, Belle — we have daisy crowns that we have to wear. We weren’t allowed to put them on earlier, because we all have to be princesses together.” Ruby’s gentle smile as she booped their daughter on the nose made her heart flutter.

\---

When Granny stopped by a couple hours later for their Saturday dinner, she found the three of them dozing on the couch, daisy crowns slightly askew. The older woman smiled in satisfaction as she went to put the lasagna on the dining room table. She would let them sleep. Placing her glasses over her nose, she settled into the wingback chair in the living room with a book. Not before snapping a picture, of course.


End file.
